Save Me
by Seth'sGirlfriend
Summary: Jacob, the abusive boyfriend. Edward, the new guy at school. All Bella wants are friends. She thinks she gets that wish when Edward starts talking to her. But the next day, Bella gives Edward the cold shoulder. And Edward wants to find out why. A/H
1. Mystery Boy

"Good morning, Bells. How are you feeling?" Charlie asked while sitting at the table, reading the daily newspaper. He sat it down on the table top and looked at me, eyeing my sprain wrist, which was in a brace.

"Good," I lied through my teeth, but Charlie didn't notice. I have gotten better at lying, way better. Last night, I 'fell' at Jake's house. The real reason was because I didn't do his homework right and he thought I needed to be taught something.

*Flash Back*

I was sitting on his couch, just finishing up with his Geometry, something I took two years ago, in tenth grade. I remember smiling; thanking God I actually still remembered this stuff. I was just writing his name on the top and I felt someone looking at me from behind.

"You done with that?" He asked from behind the couch.

I nodded my head then turned around, looking at him, "Yes I did." I held the paper up and he snatched it from my hands. I turned around and stared at him to gaudge his reaction of my good work, once again.

"What is this!" He suddenly spat at me and I flinched. He shoved the paper in my face and I grabbed at it, not wanting to make him madder, and looked at it. I didn't ask what I did wrong, just waited for him to tell me, "You wrote my name wrong!" He ripped the paper from my hands and threw it on the ground, "Who the hell is Jake!"

I stammered my answer, "I-I I call you Jake, I thought it was okay." The tears pooled in my eyes.

He raised his hand; bring it down hard on my cheek and it instantly stung, "In school I am Jacob. Not Jake! Get it right."

He yanked at my arm and I cried out as pain ran to my shoulder. As soon as I closed in on him he shoved me backwards and I tumbled over the coffee table, landing on my head.

I scrambled to my feet, not wanting to be kicked. He walked around the table and pushed me again. I fell once again, and this time on my wrist. It bent backwards and I sucked in a breath, bring it to my stomach. I didn't even bother getting up off the floor, but Jake didn't advance towards me. He stood where he was.

"Get out of my house." He said in a stern voice and I obeyed. I grabbed my bag off the couch and ran to the door and hopped in my car. I had grabbed my phone and called Charlie's number.

He answered in a worried tone, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Charlie," My voice cracked and I hurried on, "I fell at Jake's," the lie came easy; "he's taking me to the hospital. I fell again." I laughed nervously.

"Oh, can I talk to him?" He said in a parental voice.

Another lie came to me, "He's driving, dad."

"Okay. Well, be careful."

"I will. Love you."

"You too, kid." He said and the phone disconnected.

*End of Flash Back*

That was my so called lesson.

"Do you want any coffee?" He asked; bring me out of my memory. He stood up, walking to go start the coffee maker which sat on the counter across the small kitchen_. _Okay, so he saw through my lie a little, but he didn't catch on to much to ask what actually happened.

"No, Dad, I'm just gonna go to school," I said grabbing my backpack off the table.

"Oh, okay. Hey, Jake called; he said he was sorry for everything." Charlie reported. I sighed. This was the story of my life: get up, school, Jake's, home. You'd think I'd be happy, right? Well, not completely.

"Okay, I'll be back late. I'm going to Jake's to study." I told him. I pulled up in the school parking lot, which, by this time, was all ready full. As I walked into my first class, I noticed a boy sitting in the chair next to mine. Hesitantly, I walked over and sat down next to the mystery boy.

"Hi, I'm Edward. I just moved here from Alaska." He said dazzling me with his green eyes.

"Um, I'm Bella," I said quietly as I hid behind my hair and blushing.

"Hey, what's your schedule?" He asked trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Math, History, P.E., Lunch, Health, English, and Biology," I recited, glad I studied my schedule before I came into school.

"I have Math, Health, English, Lunch, P.E., History, and Biology. I know this is a little backwards, but can I save you a seat at lunch?" He asked quietly. I looked over at him, shocked. He was looking down, drawing imaginary circles onto his binder, while blushing.

"Sure, I would love too." Now it was my turn to blush. Then Mr. Moreno came in and shushed the class. He was teaching on Pythagorean Theorem, but I couldn't focus, all I was thinking about was Edward. No, wait, this isn't right. I'm with Jake. I shouldn't be leading him on, but it doesn't mean I can't be his friend. Yeah, Jake won't mind. The bell rang ending class.

"Hey, Edward, you should leave now if you wanna make it on time," I suggested.

"Yes, ma'am," he joked, pretending to salute. Then he was off.


	2. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**A/N I am so sorry! I didnt check it after I uploaded it. But thanks for the reviews :)**

Chapter 2

EPov

Hmmmm... Bella. She seems lonely, but she's also very mysterious_. _Maybe she needs some friends. I thought as I took a seat in Mr. Burn's class.

"Hey, Eddie, this place is awesome!" Emmett, my goofy brother, exclaimed.

"First, don't call me Eddie. Secondly, why?" I asked writing in my agenda.

"I met this dude named Jasper; he has a sister." Emmett explained like it made sense.

"Okay so..." I pushed trying to get details.

"So...she likes cars and FOOTBALL!" Emmett said jumping out of his seat.

"Have you met her, or going by Jasper's word." I asked. We've been through this before. We meet a cool dude that says his sister is pretty cool. Then we meet her, and she either is a nerd or taken.

"I'VE MET HER!" he exclaimed getting my attention. "She has the body of a super model. She has long silky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes." Emmett said probably eye fucking her.

"Sounds nice, dude. By the way, this girl is going to sit with us." I said quickly.

"Who is..." Emmett was cut off by Mr. Burn.

"Ok, children, we'll be studying the heart." He started. I felt something hit my elbow. I looked down, a note.

**Who is it? Have I met her? What's her name?**

I sighed and wrote back.

_**My math partner, idk, Bella. Plz dont say n e thing 2 her if u c her. U mite scare her away.**_

I shoved the paper back across the desk. Three seconds later it came back.

**Eddies got a girlfriend!**

_**No, she isnt! Idk if she's single. Y r we doing this? What if we get caught.**_

I pushed it back. What if she wasn't single? No one who's dating someone couldn't be that lonely. Emmett pushed the paper at me repeatedly.

**Dont fret my pet, I have a decoy, it has notes on it.**

I rolled my eyes and tucked the paper in my bag. Five minutes later, I was looking at another note.

**Why did you do that?**

_**Bc this conversation is over!**_

_**"**_So we are going to have a test next week. Hope you guys took very detailed notes." He said looking in our direction.

Holy shit! I spent all my time passing note with Emmett and I didn't even take notes.

"Those notes better be real you know and I know I have never gotten less than a 'B'," I threatened.

"You're such a pansy. These, " He motioned to the paper."Are the notes from last year. This town is one year behind."

"They better be." I mumbled trying to start taking my notes again. A girl came in with a note.

"Both Mr. Cullens are needed in the principal's office. Immediately!" The teacher said after glancing at the note that the girl handed to him. Before she exited she looked over at us and blushed, but quickly left after that.

We looked at each other.

"What did we do?" Emmett asked.

"Well, you'll have to go and see." We grabbed our stuff and left. As soon as we turned the corner, I slapped Emmett on the back of the head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I yelled.

"Nothing, I promise." he said rubbing the back of his head. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Do you know how pissed Mom and Dad will be! This is the first day school!" I said.

"Maybe we're going to get..." A piece of paper hit Emmett in the face.

"OW! Now I'm gonna get a paper cut on my nose!" I heard a round of laughter.

"Alice, come out, we know you're here!" I whisper-talked.

She jumped out of her hiding spot. And she quickly made her way over to us.

"Who is she?" Alice asked.

How did she know so damn fast! My thoughts must have been evident on my face because Emmett started to fidget.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "Why the HELL would you tell Alice? You know how she is!"

"Well, now I am deeply insulted!" She said placing a hand over her heart. "I would never tell anyone."

I stared in her brown eyes.

"Whatever! She's sitting with us at lunch." I said turning back to go to class.

"Wait! What's her name? How many classes do you have together? Do you think she'll like me?"

"Stop, Alice! Her name is Bella. We have two classes together. Who wouldn't like you?" I answered.

"Well, now that I'm off the hook, I think we should get a head start to lunch!" Emmett said trying to get away.

"First of all, you're NOT off the hook. Secondly, we have one more period before lunch." I pulled him by his shirt.

"But Eddie, I'm hungry." Alice started digging through her bag and pulled out a muffin.

"Well, we're going to get back to class." I announced.

"See you later, brothers!" Alice said. Then she skipped away.

Hopefully, they wouldn't be this crazy at lunch.


	3. PLEASE READ!

This story and the rest of my stories are going a hiatus. I'm really sorry this is on short notice! I got in trouble and my mom got mad and taken away my internet service until winter break. SO VERY SORRY!


End file.
